Phantom Renegades
by ShadowWolfPack
Summary: Danny is betrayed by those he held close, now in the GIW HQ he finds someone that shouldn't exist, a fourth halfa. follow Danny's life as he meets Marvel and maybe DC characters later. Bad at summary.
1. Chapter 1 The Betrayal

Inspired by Spidey108 "The Renegades"

'Blank' thought

"Blank" speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Marvel

Chapter 1: The Betrayal

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny's POV

Fuck I'm 16 and it's been a year since those bastards stabbed me in the back, my clothes are ripped and its fucking cold. I should have taken Ashley's offer when I had the chance.

1 year ago

Amity park the fucking shit stain of America that some how attracts ghosts. I woke up and got ready like any morning. Took a quick shower and put on a black T-shirt with a dark navy blue jean, Slip on my sneakers and rushed down to the kitchen to grab a quick bite.

"Morning Danny"

"Hey Jazz"

My sister Jasmine or Jazz as she like to be called. She always wore a black and gray sweater with a light blue skin tight jeans and a silver chain necklace with a pink heart pendant that I gave her for her 17th birthday. She currently 20 years old and got an internship for a well known psychology college called UPYG or the University of Psychology for Youthful Generation.

"Hey Jazz shouldn't you be at that UPY thingy," I asked

"Didn't mom tell you? I'm here for vacation for the next month," Jazz said

"Oh, well either way its good to see you again sis but I got to go to school later sis," I said

"Later little bro,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amity High the local teen "Fuck You" spot were the bullies can torment whoever they want and no one will help whatsoever.

"Hey Danny," Yelled a goth looking girl.

"Oh hey Sam, whats up,"

Sam the ultra mega vegan. She's wearing a black tank top with a white skull on the front along with black leather pants, combat boots that go up to her knees and a couple of goth accessories like a black bracelet, skull necklace, spiked bracelet and so on.

"Have you seen Tucker?" Sam asked.

"No, he is probably in trouble for his new "upgrade" that he did on his phone," I said

"Well he said that he would have the answer for my math homework but he never came over,"

Just then Tucker bulldozed his way to us until he tripped over and fell face first into the pavement. Tucker was an african amercan who always wore a red beret with his yellow sweater vest and cargo shorts. He always care around some form of technology this time was his laptop. I could only huff as I picked up my best friend.

"Hey guys, guess what happened, come on guess," Tucker said

"Zombies vampire things has taken over the world and now we need to fight the "man" to get the cure," spouted Sam

"Nope," replied Tucker

"Look we're not gonna get it so just tell us already," I said

"Fine then, well look at these," Tucker said as he held out three tickets

"Ok so you got three tickets for..." I said

"Dude its an Ember concert," Tucker replied

"What! That bitch is trying to take over the world again," Sam said

"No it just a normal concert," Tucker replied

"Whatever the bells going to ring so lets go inside and discuss it at lunch,"

Soon after the bell rang I just sat and tried to listen to the lesson that Mr. Lance was teaching but still he so boring. After a couple of sketches for a bike that runs on ectoplasm and a new outfit the bell rang. During lunch Sam and Tucker was arguing about meat vs vegetable and ether Ember decided to change her ways or not I decided to tune every thing out. Days like this seem to last forever but still at least its peaceful. I wouldn't trade it for the anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 months later

'fuck, first skulker decided that he wants my pelt after the shit fucking day that I had o nonstop fighting ghosts and getting my ass kicked but now the GIW are also on my tail' at least I have the clothes on my back.

"Danny quick this way," Sam yelled

'Finally something is going my way' or at least I thought.

As soon as I started to follow Sam gas started to flow into the alleyway. My consciousness was fading quick and all I could see was Sam and Tucker with gas masks on.

"What the fuck are you doing," I said

"What does it look like, we're turning you into the GIW. You probably thinking why would we do this, simple because of you we are always in danger but no longer," Tucker hissed,

"*cough* After all I did for you ungrateful fucks *cough*," I replied, before I blackout all I could see was them taking of the mask to reveal a sinister smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up in a cage surrounded by white well everything. White walls, tables, desks, even my fucking cage is white. And what the fuck why do I have a collar on and why am I cuffed.

My mind went a thousand mile an hour til I remember that night, that fucking night when everything went to shit because of those backstabbing bastards. Damn.

"Well well well, look who's up," agent K spoke with noticeable venom in his voice

"Go fuck yourself agent K and where is you girlfriend agent O," I said

at that moment all I felt was pure pain. No words could describe the pain.

"Shut it Phantom, you'll be put to good use soon, real good use," agent K barked

Just like how I woke up I fell unconscious again only to wake up on an examination table. I looked around only to see couple of fucks wearing what ever those doctor wore during a surgery. My screams could be heard as the dissected and mutilated my body. Just like that I was a fucking frog for all those fucking kids to dissect. Fucking great.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2 Fated Meeting

'Blank' thought

"Blank" speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Marvel

Chapter 2: Fated Meeting

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny's POV

It's been about 2-3 weeks since the GIW captured me. The did all sorts of crazy things like putting me into a training course to see how strong or agile ghost are compared to humans, or when they decided to open up my chest to see if the organs of a ghost is similar to those of a human and yes they are the same.

But even though they put me through some fuck up shit like a god damn training course, or the rotten food, and all those dissections all over my body (luckily they hadn't decided to take a tour of ghost reproduction glands) the most fuck up part was the weekly visits from the two asshole responsible for me getting captured. And fuck it Friday again isn't it.

"Hello dear menace, how are you today," Tucker said

"Both you and your bitch can go and fuck yourself,"

"Now now Danny, is that any way to talk to your best friend,"

"I'm talking to ms. Dark gray and freaky you little whore so why not let the grown up talk,"

I could see the hatred seething from Tucker's eyes, but Sam, she looked dazed, even mesmerized.

"Your lucky that you're in there other wise..."

"Other wise what, you go complain to princess K and O cause that isn't a good idea,"

"And whys that,"

"Because they need the alone time to fuck each other, now do yourself a favor and find a girlfriend that isn't made out of wires,"

Tucker started to glare at me, like that would do anything, while Sam reached for something behind her back. What she pulled out didn't really surprise me, a loaded gun, during my little stare off with Tucker she decided to try and shoot me. Dumb ass forgot I could turn intangible and the bullets went right through me, to bad the fucking GIW did something to the cage so I couldn't phase through.

"Hey dumb fuck, did you forgot about my powers,"

You could see the frustration in her eyes as she kept trying to shoot me till one of the agents walked in to the room to see why there was gun shots. Her name was agent A, about 17 years old maybe, always wore a white doctor coat, white skin tight pants and white boots, her hair was relatively short and black with bangs that would go to the left covering her left eye with a white streak in the front, slim with few curves, looked like a sprinter, I never saw her out on the field trying to capture me before but decided it was because she was more of the stay in the lab scientist type.

"You two, out now," agent A ordered

"But,"

"NOW,"

I just watched as those fucks walked out the room muttering stuff under their breath, probably about cursing me or agent A. She walked up to my cell and just watched me. Usually the GIW agents would throw insults or stones or really anything but she would just watch me. At first it was a relief you know fucking peace at last but after the fourth time of just being watched it gets… creepy.

"Look either you talk or move on I'm not a fucking exhibit at a zoo,"

"Sorry but I just want to make sure that you were **the** phantom,"

All I could do was stare at her in confusion while she took a remote out and press a buttons. Before I knew it all the cameras and surveillance shut down.

"Now that all the camera on loop we can speak freely so now let me introduce my self," she said as she took off her coat.

"My name is Ashley and I'm a friend of clockwork,"

"There is absolutely no way you know clockwork and it's fucking impossible for you to be friends with him so who the fuck are you,"

"I can prove it to you,"

"How,"

"With this," That was all she said then, I just couldn't believe what I just saw. Two purple rings formed on her waist, one going up while the other went down transforming her shirt to a black t-shirt with a White leather jacket on top, her pants looked the same with the exception of a black lightning bolt going down her right leg. Her boots turned into black combat boots with purple laces and her hair turned snow white with a black streak in front.

"I'm just like you phantom,"

"So what, theirs a fourth halfa,"

'Who the fuck is this,'

My mind is trying to process the new and most recent information of a FOURTH halfa. But still how can she be friends with clockwork that make no sense.

"Look I know you still don't believe me but here this is something clockwork wanted me to give you,"

She pulled out of her jacket a time medallion, the one that clockwork always used.

"This should convince you,"

"Okay so you have one of clockwork medallion, so what's it supposed to prove,"

"You really thick headed you know that,"

"Have your entire town that you protected for years betray you then lets talk,"

"How did you know that the town betrayed you?"

"The two fucks you kicked out would keep bringing that shit up while Fucks O and K would bring newspaper with about that shit so yeah, how the fuck wouldn't I know,"

"Good point. Lets forget about that and focus on clockwork,"

"Sure whatever. So lets say that I believed that clockwork sent you to me, now what,"

"Now we form a plan to break you and the rest of the ghost out of here,"

"And how will you do that,"

"First off it's how are WE gonna do it and secondly you could start helping instead of questioning everything that I say,"

"Whatever,"

After that every week Ashley would come to my cage and start forming a plan. Every week was the same routine and it fucking annoy me. Monday go through a course, Tuesday get dissected, Wednesday get dissected again, Thursday put me in a fucking display for the fucking newspapers, Friday get weapon tested on me, Saturday have two fucking bitches mock me, Sunday form a plan with Ashley. Some how she convinced me to help form a plan, not like it'll work. After three months of fucking planning and still nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Phantom,"

"yeah,"

"A new ghost was captured,"

"So,"

"So that mean the GIW are getting smarter then before or their weapon and equipment are more effective,"

"Like I said before, so,"

"Just think about it, the GIW are getting more dangerous for all ghost, sooner or later they will have enough power to even take clockwork down,"

Though I didn't want to think about it I knew she was right, the GIW are getting more dangerous and in time they will try to destroy the entire ghost zone. I really don't want to admit that she right but she is.

"Then we need to destroy this headquarters, you said you been here for a while a week ago so do you know if there is a main power supply or something,"

"Actually now that I think about it in the middle of the base is a giant ectoplasm reactor to power the entire base and then some,"

"That, if tinkered right, could become a giant bomb but then how would we contain that much power,"

"Don't know,"

'fuck we're so close yet so far,'

"Wait a minute, K and O was talking about an experimental device that the GIW are making, could that help in anyway,"

"Actually yes it could, they're trying to make an expanding ectoplasm cage to capture some of the bigger ghost like Pandora, it contain pur ectoplasm and ghosts,"

"If you could bring it to me I could make it so that the cage could trap only humans,"

"You can? I thought you had C- for your average grades,"

"That's because I couldn't stay awake after night after night of battling ghosts,"

"That explains a lot but still do you think that you can do it."

"No but at least I could try,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an entire year we finally got the plan in motion. Ashley stole the prototype from the lab and gave it to me. With in a month the device was done and Ashley rigged the power plant. The entire GIW headquarters has assembled to celebrate the anniversary of my capture. The best part was that they had the two fuck that betrayed me as guests of honor.

"So are you ready,"

"Lets blow this place sky high,"

Just like that we shut down the power to the entire base. Ghosts were fleeing out of their cages and through the walls but before the GIW could react we activated the now human capture cage trapping the entire HQ.

"Lets get out of here,"

Ashley just nodded as we transformed and phased through the Walls and flew straight to a hill that easily over looked the entire GIW base.

"Here catch,"

As I turned around a device was heading straight towards me. I easily caught it and realize it as the detonator for the power plant.

"Well mister Phantom would you do the honor of destroying the entire GIW organization,"

"Well certainly miss Ashley, I would love to,"

With that I pressed the button and the whole area started to shake. A green gas cloud emitted from the area in which the base once stood. As soon as the cloud dispersed all that was let was ruble. I couldn't help but smile at the destruction that we caused.

"So what now,"

"Now you go stabilize the power struggle in the GZ while I start making a life in the human world,"

"Wait, why do I have to be the one that help the ghost zone,"

"Because I officially crown you the queen of the ghost zone so yeah,"

"Really, what does the ruler of the ghost zone do anyway,"

"I don't know, create laws or something, just ask clockwork okay,"

"Fine but next time we meet you have to give me a gift and you have to visits at least twice a year,"

"Hahaha… fine if that's what you want, see ya later,"

"Later,"

Ashley flew away leaving me standing all alone staring at her retreating figure.

'I guess I should head to New York or something.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3 The Test Subject

'Blank' thought

"Blank" speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Marvel

Chapter 3:The Test Subject

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Currently Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton is at her dorm laying in bed waiting for any kind of news on her brother. Her parent told her about how they and Sam and Tucker sold Danny out to the GIW.

Jazz POV

'Danny's been missing for an entire year now, what happen to you little bro,'

Suddenly someone starts knocking on the my door. I really don't want to answer it but then again it might be one of the professors or something.

Third Person POV

Jazz slowly starts to roll to the edge of her bed and slides of the side genitally. Once she's on her feet she makes her way to the door.

"Who is it"

"Its me Jean"

"Jean who"

"Jean Gray, I sit next to you during class"

Jazz slowly puts her hand on the doorknob and begins to turn it slowly. Through a slight crack in between the door and the door frame scarlet red hair started to show. Finally the door is fully open and there standing in front of Jazz is Jean Gray student visiting from New York.

"Hey the teacher is asking were you been"

"I just haven't been feeling that good"

"I see, well here the assignments that you missed and the professors is giving you till Monday to turn them in"

"Thanks"

"Are you alright. You seem to be down"

"I'm fine"

Just like that Jazz closed the door on Jeans face and jumped back on her bed still depressed about her brother capture. On the other side of the door Jean is walking back thinking about everything after the week.

'In a week I'll be back in New York. I hope nothing changed since I left. This month been weird but at least I'll be back home soon'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Some highway

Danny POV

'Cant fucking believe that the fucking GIW headquarter was in fucking Oregon for fuck sakes why does it have to be so far away from New York'

After walking or a couple of miles a sign appeared in the distance.

"Welcome to Canada. What the fuck"

Third Person POV

After deciding either to go to Canada or to go to New York Canada would be a nice refreshment for Danny besides he was to lazy and tired to try and find New York. He started to walk towards the border then turned right and walked along the border till he could see no one.

'Well being half ghost have its perks to'

Danny quickly turned invisible and flew over the border. Because of the harsh training and shit that the GIW put him through he soon found out that he could fly up to mach 5 now that he isn't tired but he was still hungry and could control fire and water to take any shape that he want while also making them appear out of thin air. Reaching mach 1 he quickly found a town in the middle of nowhere that he decided to settle down in.

"Welcome to Queens Town? Never heard of it so it's perfect to start a new life"

Danny POV

After several days of stealing to survive I finally got a job and rented an apartment. Nothing special just a bedroom, kitchen, TV, and a couch. My boss is nice, not to mention smoking hot, damn I'm lucky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been two weeks since I've been living in Queens Town and its not that bad. I work at a bookstore with Mary the owner. Started writing a book to get some extra cash, I gave them to a publisher in New York, ironic huh, and they became super popular for some reason, glad I used an alias or else people would put two and two together and I would never get any peace, finally got enough spare cash for a guitar, amp and some picks. Things are finally looking up for me. Looks like a customer is coming.

"Excuse me but could you help me with my van. It just broke down"

'Okay some middle age guy is asking me for help, he doesn't seem that bad'

"Sure, where's the van"

"Thanks, it's right outside in the alleyway"

As we walked to the van it's strange cause the old man would look over his shoulders. I guess that he just a fucking paranoid or something.

'There the van'

"So whats the problem with… hey where did you go"

Suddenly gas started to flow into the alleyway

"Fuck not again"

As quickly as I could I started to fly upwards till something nailed me in the back of my head. I fell like a rock struggling to move and the gas isn't making it any easier, suddenly all I could feel was electricity coursing through my body.

"Yeah we got him sir… no sir.. yes sir.. on my way sir… fucking asshole well whatever at least I get a raise"

'Fuck you'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Fucking hell what happen'

I woke up in a white room, white walls, white floor, white roof everything fucking white. First thought was that the GIW captured me again but they were blown the fuck up so that can't be it secondly they haven't did anything rather inhumane…yet.

"Ah subject twenty is finally up. So how do you feel"

'Where the fuck is his voice coming from'

"I would feel better if you let me go"

"Don't worry we'll let you out in do time but first we need to… test some things to see some… effects that they"

'Oh fuck I don't like this'

gas started to fill the room and once again I started to cough violently till everything went black. I woke up in an octagon shaped room mad with metal walls, the fucking room was huge, metal floor and a sort of observation room above with sorts of slanted windows going from the was to the ceiling at a forty five degree angle.

"So what do I have to do o gain my freedom"

"Freedom, oh where not letting you go ever you see you are a valued test subject that we cant afford to lose"

"Fine whatever just get you stupid test over with"

"Very well"

One of the wall started to open up letting couple dozen guys flowing into the goddamn room. They all look fairly muscular, built like a building and probably faster then they look yet why do they look so mindless.

"These are the latest batch of something we call the X-soldiers. They been engineered to be a killing machine. Do please and try to survive"

'Fucking hate this guy'

I quickly jumped to avoid one of the guys lunging towards me. Fuck their quick. Two other soldiers jumped towards me. I easily caught and threw him into the crowd be didn't see the guy coming from behind. He lunged forward and hammered the back of my head with both hands sending me flying to the other side of the room.

'Damn they hit hard'

"You bastards want a piece of me well then… FUCK YOU"

My entire body lit up in bright neon green light which quickly blinded everyone except me of course. I guess I finally snapped cause within a second the entire room was scorched leaving only ashes from what I believe to be new power that I happened to unlock.

"So much for your killer soldiers huh doc"

"This is phenomenal, the power reading spiked over a thousand. Finally a test subject that can put a fight against that nuisance, my boy this day can't get any better. Send him into the rat's cell and lock them up together"

'Who is this rat hes talking about'

Third Person POV

After a second of silence the room was filled with a blood curdling scream coming from Danny as the scientists sent ten thousand volts of electricity through the teenager. Soon the pain was to much for Danny to bare and he fell unconscious. The mad scientists took the boy and through him into a room with another test subject, subject 23

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

X-23 POV

I was sleeping peacefully, well as peaceful as you can be in a place that make you kill the other subjects and dose you with drugs to "enhance" your abilities, then I heard footsteps coming towards my "room".

"Think she'll kill the boy"

'Boy?'

"Hopefully then we don't have to go into a room with two crazy strong teens and take them to the testing room"

"Why, is it so bad to take care of kids"

"No, one wrong move and we release TWO dangerous monsters along with I don't know GETTING KILLED"

'yeah I'm the monster says the guy that kidnaps people and experiment on them'

"Yeah I see your point, look there's the room"

"Okay, quick you get the door I'll through him in"

Five minutes later the guards through in a body through the door which quickly shut afterward. The body looks and smells fresh, sad he just got caught. I rolled the body over to see if he had any distinct features about him. He looks like he was about eighteen years old or so, dark black hair which seems to spike forwards from the back to the front, he's actually fairly handsome. Body looks well toned like he trained for years. Roughly 5'11" or so. Black Vest with a hood and a white skin tight t-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and black combat boots. His eyelids started to move and I backed away to the opposite side of the room.

Danny POV

After getting shocked a-fucking-gain they brought me back to my cell or at least what I think was my cell. Slowly I opened m eyes and the first thing I saw was a strand of hair moving away from me. Propping my self up with my hands I sat against a wall and look for the source of the hair to see a girl opposite side of me. She looks about seventeen or so with long straight black hair reaching past her shoulders. She didn't have much noticeable features to her besides her deep green eyes, average length and size limbs, about 5'7", wore a white strapped one suit and a semi cute face. As I was observing her she looked like she was scanning me probably trying to judge if I'm friendly or not.

'Well I guess I should say something'

"So how long have you been here"

"Why would you want to know"

"Just curious'

'Looks like she been here for sometime'

"What about you"

"What do you mean"

"How long have you been here"

"I've only been here for a day or so, at least that's how long I've been conscious"

After I answered her question silence fell upon the room the only noise was from our breathing.

'Fuck I can't take this silence'

"So are you gonna answer my question"

"I was cloned"

"Huh"

"They cloned me"

"So you been here you entire life huh"

"What does it matter"

"How about I get us out of here"

"I can't leave"

"Why not"

"There is someone that I can't leave"

"Then we take them with"

"It's not that simple"

"Then how about,,,"

Before I could finish my sentence the door opened up. A female scientist walked through the door,

"Laura it's time for… well hello, I didn't see you there my name is Dr. Kinney"

"Names Phantom and guessing she's Laura" pointing at the strange girl.

"Yes anyway it's time to run some tests"

"And I'm guessing that I have to come to"

"Most likely"

'Whatever at least I can do something besides sitting on my ass all day'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the fucking room that the crazy fuck tried to kill me in. At least this time I had some company.

"Well if it isn't the two best test subjects"

'Fuck the man back'

"Let's begin shall we"

'I don't like that creepy grin of his'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4 will rap up and hopefully be the last time Danny was captured.


	4. Chapter 4 First Friend

'Blank' thought

"Blank" speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Marvel

Chapter 4: First Friend

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The old man forced Laura and Danny to fight other test subjects to the death. Weirdly enough Danny had no problem with killing, he easily smashed the skulls of the subjects together creating a sort of human paste.

"Hey Laura *grunt* how many fucks do we have to fight." asked Danny.

"*huff* First of all it's X-23 and secondly I have no fucking Idea *grunt* so just keep killing."

Danny was quickly overwhelmed by over fifty muscular men trying to kill him by any means possible. They began to beat Danny giving him a few scrapes and bruises. Energy started to surge into the group surprising many of the other test subjects as Danny started to glow green.

"Get the fuck **off me!"** Danny shouted while sending a wave of pure ghost energy in a spherical fashion sending all the men that were surrounding him straight into a wall.

'Fuck how many are left' Danny thought. Finally able to catch his breath Danny scanned the room for Laura only to find her standing on a pile of bloody, teared bodies that were cut and ripped in random places. The weirdest part of the entire thing was how Danny finally noticed that Laura had two claws on both hands and a single claw on each foot.

'Now that's fucking weird." More men started to pour into the room the difference was that these men had the same sort of claws as Laura.

"It's time that I end this, hey doc time for you to **DIE!** " Energy gathered around the entire room. The green aura circled Phantom gathering into a ball of glowing green neon energy in his hand. A wicked grin found its way on Phantoms face as he ball of energy shrunk more and more while also glowing brighter and brighter.

" **TIME TO DIE!** " Danny threw the ball right towards the old man in such speed in which he couldn't move out of the way fast enough. Once the ball hit the old fucks chest it expanded and instantly disintegrated him. The orb quickly covered most of the room disintegrating all the remaining men except Laura.

"So Laura now that everyone gone lets get you 'mother' out of here."

"*Growl* I said that my name is X-23 not LAURA."

"Whatever lets get out of here."

"Fine." The duo walked through a door that Phantom made. As the two went down the hallway Laura picked up a scent, something very familiar. Laura dashed down the hall running as fast as she can pushing Phantom out of the way.

"Hey what's the hurry." Laura ignored Danny she just kept running. With a sigh Danny just followed after Laura, well levitated at a fast speed. After a few minute Danny caught up to Laura while she clawed at a door.

"OPEN OPEN OPEN!" Laura screeched out, her attempt to break down the door was unsuccessful.

"Here let me." Danny got in front of Laura and blown the door up. What was inside was rather, shocking. There was a woman with a white lab coat blood covered the floors and walls. The body was very familiar like it was someone that he knew. Laura interrupted Danny's thought with a scream.

"NO… Sarah, Sarah." Tears swelled in Laura's eyes. Danny finally realized who it was, doctor Sarah Kinney, the sort of motherly figure in Laura's life. It was sad but even more depressing losing a mother. Danny situation is similar to Laura's than she will admit. He lost his friends, family, basically everything that he protected and saved over the years betrayed him turning him into the GIW causing torture for a whole entire fucking years. Danny couldn't grieve like Laura but he could understand how she feels and knows what to do. Slowly he approached the grieving girl, she let out a growl letting her claw come out and looking like she will kill him if he got closer but it didn't phase Danny, he just kept walking towards Laura. At first she looked like she would cut him but the closer he got the more fear started to appear on her face, at a vulnerable position like right now Danny could easily kill her. Danny was only a foot away from her before he put his hand on her shoulder. To her shock he didn't show any violent intent, a helping or caring sort of feeling resonated from Phantom.

"Lets get the hell out of here, we can bury her somewhere safe or at least someplace better." Danny suggested to Laura.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I didn't kill you." Danny realized that what he said would tick off Laura.

"Like you can kill me." Laura snapped back at Danny.

"I can if I wanted to and besides I've been in a very similar."

"How so, did the only person that cared for you is dead or how I could have stopped her death or… or." Tears flowed fast down Laura's cheeks. Danny just comforted her by bringing her into an embrace.

"Everyone that I protected or saved at one point stabbed me in the back once they decided that I was to dangerous to be around. They sent me to a government facility in which I was experimented on, dissected, and mutilated just to see if their theories were correct. For an entire year I was there before I broke out so even if its a little similar our situation or similar." Laura just cried into Danny's chest. For a good minute they stayed there crying. After all the tears were out Danny pickup Sarah body and they went searching for a helicopter or anything of the sort to escape the god forsaken place. After a going through a couple of corridors and some flying limbs thanks to Laura they found a black sleek jet.

The jet was rather large as well, enough for little less than twenty people can fit in the back. The two pilot seat wasn't separated by any walls or doors. The outside had two sort of lasers one on each wing. Twin engine at near the end around the tail wing.

"You know how to fly this thing?" Danny asked.

"Of course. It was put in my training, I am supposed to be made into a perfect assassin so learning to fly a jet is part of the basics or that's what they say."

'Perfect assassin huh, seems like some fucked up shit the government would do." Shocked, no. The government doing shit like this didn't surprise Danny, well not anymore after what he been through. As the engine started to roar the jet shot through the sky. The jet tor though the air.

"Sounds like a rough life." Danny asked.

"It was. The only single thing that came through for me was Dr. Sarah, She was the only one that helped me get through that shit hole."

"Well I'm here now. I know that I can't replace Sarah but I'll be there when you need me." Sarah simply stared at Danny as he stared at the clouds going by. A slight smile appeared on Laura's face, small enough that no one could see, even Laura didn't know she was smiling.

'Laura doesn't have anyone but a dead woman now. The least I could do is be there for her.' Danny thought.

"I don't need you, I'm a lone wolf." Laura whispered to her self but Danny's enhanced hearing caught what she said.

"Even a wolf finds a pack." Danny said loud enough for Laura to hear. She was surprised to say the least.

"Even if you don't think were friends, I'll always be your friend." Danny said smiling at Laura who at first looked surprised but smiled after a minute. They traveled for an hour or so before the found a nice looking spot in a forest, near a waterfall that leads to a lake going to a river. One tree was pretty tall and was a nice place to lay Sarah at rest. After a moment of silence the two went back to the jet.

"So what now since we are pretty much wanted by the government and no where to run to." Laura asked Danny.

"First we blow up the fucking facility that the trapped us in and then we go back to my place and get a some stuff."

"How the fuck are we gonna blow up an entire building that covers over thousands of acres of land?"

"Simple you know were they keep the tech and all the other shit."

"General location or so but yeah why."

"The first time I escaped a government facility was be blowing the entire place up."

"Really?" Confusing came over Laura's face. That or surprise that Danny blow up a fucking government facility.

"Yeah left a fucking crater in its place but besides that I need you to keep them of me while I rig up a bomb."

"You are fucking insane."

"I know." They left for the facility. The moment they got there the duo blasted, rip, and slashed their way through the guards and to the general area that Laura believe had all the tech. Once there the two started to clear out the rooms in the general vicinity till they found the tech. Danny quickly got working on making a bomb with whatever he could get his hands on while Laura ripped apart anyone dumb enough to get in their way. Danny set the bomb with a remote control device in afterward he phased the bomb into the ground, got Laura and phased through the place back the jet with a couple of weapon that were just lying on the ground. When the duo got on the jet Danny spoke up.

"We better get a couple of miles away from this place."

"Wait how fucking large did you make the bomb." Danny just smiled.

"Just big enough that anyone trying to escape will be caught in the blast."

"Your fucking mental and what about the animal or the…"

"Relax I sent out a high pitch sound that humans can't hear but animals hate."

"How did you do that."

"One of my powers, I got a lot of powers and now lets watch the pretty fireworks." With a press of a button a five mile radius explosion took place. Maybe Danny is slightly insane now because he fucking enjoyed the explosion for whatever reason but can you blame him after an entire year of experimentation and all those dissection he kind of hates the fucking government. When the smoke cloud clear they made sure that absolutely nothing was left.

"Lets go back to my place I think it was called Queen something, whatever it doesn't matter."

"You don't know the place your living in is called?"

"Don't really remember." The two went to Danny's apartment. Inside the apartment though they found a guest. There sitting on Danny's bed was Ashley and the ghost writer.

"Now what the fuck are you doing here Ash." Danny asked.

"Well I wanted to say hi but since your so mad that I am her then I will just let Ghost writer here state why we're here." Ashley said in a false hurt tone.

"Well Danial."

"Please call me Danny or Phantom."

"Okay Danny well we sort of looked at one of your books script and I need to have it, *cough* Please." The ghost writer got a little to excited before he calmed himself down.

"And how did you get one of my scripts?" Danny asked.

"I sort of, kind of broke in and got myself a copy." Ashley told him.

"I should just kill you right now but I don't really care along and I will give you my scripts for one condition."

"What is it." Ghost writer was overly excited that he could get one of Danny scripts.

"You publish the final copies, I get the profit, and you get all the scripts you want".

"Deal deal deal."

"Whoa calm down writer. So Danny who's the girl with you?"

"Oh this is Laura, I was captured and broke free from the fucking place, oh yeah I also made sure that it was blown sky high." Danny smiled at the end of his sentence.

"Wow you can't even get through a month before blowing up another, what I'm guessing it was a government facility."

"Most likely." Replied Laura.

"Well if you need a place to relocate to I set up an old warehouse in New York, feel free to use it. Bye bye." Ashley made a portal and grabbed ghost writer and left without another word.

"Well then to New York?" Asked Danny.

"Nothing else to do." Laura shrugged before answering Danny.

"Then let me get my stuff in the jet and we'll head off." Laura left the apartment and went to the jet on the roof of the building.

'Glad that the fucking jet had a cloaking device.' Danny got his stuff and phased through the ceiling and place a couple of boxes in the jet.

"Do you know where the warehouse is?" Asked Laura.

"Nope but we can fly till we find it, if she knows me well then the warehouse shouldn't be in the city so try checking around the city outer perimeters."

"Why I am I still traveling with you?" Laura whispered to herself but like before Danny enhanced hearing made out what she said.

"Because you just love my lovely ass. Like I fucking know it's your choice." Laura snarled at Danny's response.

"Come on lets just go find our new home." The jet shot threw the air breaking the sound barrier within minutes of flying. The duo started to argue and silence didn't fall upon the plane for the entirety of the trip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm so fucking lazy. The other stories are going to come a bit later and a new story is coming out to.


	5. AN Apology

So my laptop crashed on me and all of my files got corrupted AND A FUCKING MONTH WORTH OF WRITING WAS FUCKING LOST SO! Phantom Renegade and Lost Fire will be on a fucking break. I know that I'm fucking shit and all of my stories are also shit but fuck me I've been working really hard on the fucking chapters but my laptop said "FUCK YOU LITTLE BITCH EVERYTHING GONE!" SO I'M GONNA START ANTHER STORY TO GET MY MIND OFF OF MY LOSS. SO STOP FUCKING JUDGING, also Phantom Renegade and Lost Fire will continue just after I get over being fucking but hurt.

P.S. - For those who actually like my shit writing thanks and I'm sorry.


End file.
